


A Rhyme Scheme I Can't Keep

by Proudtobeinvisible



Series: A Series of Events (unfortunate? or fortunate?) [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proudtobeinvisible/pseuds/Proudtobeinvisible





	A Rhyme Scheme I Can't Keep

And I write poetry like it could be something more than me.Seeing that every time I trip and every time I take a hit I lose some part of myself in the rhyme scheme that I can’t keep.I’m up at 2 am on my knees wondering what words I should use in this slam poetry that no one will see, cause honestly who wants to listen to me? 

 

I’m nobody in the grand scheme of things, just someone who thought they had the authority to write as I please.And now I’m getting really tired of this rhyme scheme, it seems boring and repetitive to me.Nothing makes sense cause its not 2 am so why not break from this idea and just be me?

And I scribble on a desk that’s to be erased as soon as I’m done cause it’s time to run. It’s not two am but I feel like the abstraction at night when I’m locked in a fight against my own mind that I feel like I’m losing on this weird abstract plane.Cause how can I describe I’m constantly telling myself the opposite of what I am trying to do?

 

I’m listening to some music trying to finish this poem I’ve been writing for a month, but nothing can capture this line I am startling between an abstraction who’s never quite there except between 2 am and 2:59:59 am and the person who is real in all types of the day.But night is ruled by someone who is museful, who fancies himself the son of a long dead god and someone mortal.

 

And now I changed the song for the thousandth time and nothing is making sense and where is the rhyme scheme?I seemed to have forgotten I wrote it’s something I can’t keep. And Now I’m listening to something that feels like my abstraction decided to put pen to paper and write a song.

 

I can’t say it doesn’t bother me, cause all I can do is think and it’s hard not to despite the reason everyone say’s I don’t think all the time.I feel like I operate on a level only I can see, where my two am abstraction is someone who is ruling.

 

I’ve been trying to write this for months that feel like years backspacing and erasing and all I can say is that this feels like me.Like my wall and my ceiling in my room just a board of this constantly going to be added on because I have no idea what this means.

 

 

 

 


End file.
